1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory, such as a flash memory, which executes an internal operation by, e.g. an Auto command, and to a memory system and a memory chip, which include the memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of a memory, such as a flash memory, which executes an internal operation by an Auto command, a plurality of sequences are executed in series or in parallel in an Auto operation, and the amount of power consumption varies between the sequences which are executed.
A memory system is configured to include a controller which is provided outside a memory chip. The power consumption of the controller also varies between operations. The controller side can recognize the power consumption in each operation of the controller itself, but cannot recognize the power consumption of the memory that is in the Auto operation. Thus, there is a tendency that a peak of large power consumption of the memory system may easily rise.